thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode four: Fuli's new family
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: fuli's new family. Scene cuts to kion and the guard patrolling the pride lands Kion: so yeah, and then kiara went,(mimics kiara's voice while mocking her)i'm in charge as future queen, so you can't touch me! blah blah blah,(normal voice)whatever. i forgot to care about the rest. Bunga: that was from her queendom, right? Kion: totally. heck, she wasn't even the real queen, nor is she yet. Fuli: so where did she get that from? Kion: no idea. Beshte: she was certainly in over her head that day. Ono: no kidding about that one. Kion: how boring is this patrol? there's nothing happening. Bunga: no duh. Ono: yeah, it's true. nothings going on. Kion: well me and bunga are gonna head off now. ono, you tell us if anything cool goes down. Ono: on it ki. Ono flies up. Kion: later guys. Fuli: see ya. Beshte: later kion. later bunga. Kion and bunga run off Fuli: wanna spy on them? Beshte: sure. i don't have any plans. Fuli: cool. follow me. Fuli and beshte follow kion and bunga Scene cuts to bunga climbing a tree and grabbing a baobab fruit and then jumping down Bunga: alright dude. how far do we throw this? Kion snatches the baobab Kion: about, who cares length. Bunga: throw it then. Kion: alright then dude. go long. Bunga: right. Bunga starts running and kion throws the baobab Bunga: i got it! i got it! Bunga jumps and catches the baobab leading to him landing in the bush Kion: yo bunga, you alright dude? Bunga: yeah i'm good. Suddenly someone grabd bunga Kion: dude? Janja is seen putting bunga in a headlock Janja: hush now little honey badger. your time is now. Bunga becomes scared and janja sticks a needle in him just as kion arrives at the scene Kion: bunga! Janja: oh, what a bummer. i was hoping to get off clean with this. oh well! Bunga punches janja in the balls and then grabs his face and farts in it for three seconds and runs off Janja: ahh! Kion grabs janja Kion: if bunga dies because of that needle, you're dead. Janja: hmph. good luck surviving poison bunga. it's your last chance. Kion headbuts janja making him bleed and then burps in his face for five seconds burning his eye Janja: my eye! you've gotta be kidding me! Kion sits on janja's face and farts in his nose for three seconds Janja: i think i'm gonna be sick. Kion farts again this time for five seconds Janja: seriously kid. what do you eat? Kion: you don't wanna know. Kion sits in janja's mouth and then sneers before farting even bigger than the first two farts for seven seconds Janja gags and almost pukes and kion gets off of him and janja runs off Kion: that's what you get for poisening bunga ya deadbeat! ya get my fart scent! and taste! Bunga: yeah loser! wait. that was poison? Kion: yeah dude. i'm pretty sure he said it. Ono flies down Ono: i saw everything guys! let's go find the others! Kion and bunga: right. Kion bunga and ono arrive at the tree kion and bunga were playing by as fuli and beshte arrive Fuli: hey guys. what happened to you? Kion: janja stuck this needle thing in bunga or something. ono, what's poison? Ono: it's one of the most deadly liquids known to all kind. along with sewage, and acid. Kion: sounds pretty severe. is it survivable? Tukio: yes, but just by a small chance. Just then tukio slides down from the tree Tukio: poison is survivable, but you have to have the right durability. not all poison can kill you though. food poisoning can just give you a bad stomach acke. Ono: he's right. still though, it's quite deadly. Tukio: if bunga's lucky then we can extract the poison before it hits. Ono: so what? do we just like, suck it out? Bunga: he put it in like my right arm or somethin. one of my arms, i'm sure. Ono: glad it's not your butt. Kion: why not just take him to rafiki? he can heal anything. Tukio: that has a higher chance of working. Kion: alright then, let's do it. Kion and the guard run off and tukio stops ono and pulls him in Tukio:(whispers)alright dude. truth time. bunga's not going to die from that poison, because honey badgers are immune to it. i'm just playing along with it cause i wanna mess with them. Ono snickers at tukio's plan Ono:(whispers)dude, that'd be epic. Tukio:(whispers)i know right? just play along with it until rafiki tells the guard, and then when they find out that bunga won't die from the poison, i'll explain how i knew it, and how bunga can avoid it. Ono:(whispers)sounds good to me. their reactions will be hilarious. Kion runs over to them Kion: you guys comin or what? Tukio: totally. just preparing stuff for randomness. Ono: totally don't know about bunga's poison survival percentage. Kion: alright then. cmon. Kion tukio and ono head off Tukio:(inside head)oh, this is gonna be classic. i can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces. Scene cuts to kion and the others at rafiki's tree and jasiri arrives Jasiri: i got the text from tukio. what's going on? Kion: janja stuck a poison needle in bunga, and now i don't know what's gonna happen. Jasiri: he did? is he gonna be alright? Kion: i sure hope so. Timon: i sure hope bunga's okay. Pumbaa: so do i timon. Tukio: relax dudes. rafiki can do this. Ono: so rafiki, what's going to happen to bunga? Rafiki: i'll explain it the best way i can ono. nothing. Kion: nothing? whatya mean nothing? Rafiki: you'll see soon enough. Kion: so what's the flower for? oh, wait. he thinks he's dead. doesn't he. Tukio: yep. sure does. Bunga wakes up Bunga: why am i still alive? Kion: no idea dude. Tukio walks over to them Tukio: it's simple bunga. you're just, immune to poison. Bunga: immune? Kion: what's that mean? Ono: if you're immune to something it means it can't hurt you. Kion: oh. Timon: well that's a relief. Pumbaa: sure is. Fuli: hold up. so, all this time, you were faking? Bunga: well, not intentionally. Tukio snickers a bit Tukio: i still can't believe the looks on all your faces. when you found out he wouldn't die to be exact. Fuli: i could jab you myself. Tukio: bring it sister. Kion: whoa fuli. calm down there. what i'm wondering about is how bunga's immune to this. Tukio: that's easy kion. when you look inside of bunga's body system, his ability to unleash his massive stink power which he used to save kiara is preventing and poison of venomous liquids from invading his body. therefore, as long as bunga has his stink power, poison killing him is negatory. Kion: wow. that's some pretty big brains for such a little kid. Fuli: sure is. Bunga: well guys, i'm still alive. Pumbaa: so bunga's immune to poison. Timon: i guess he is. anyone up for grubs to celebrate his survival? Jasiri: grubs? Kion: it's how timon and pumbaa say bugs. Tukio: no thanks. i'm not hungry. and even if i was, i wold only eat bugs if it was for survival. which considering my standerds now, i clearly don't need to survive. Timon: eh. suite yourself. Beshte: gee bunga. it must be lucky to be immune to poison and venom. Bunga: sure is big b. p.s, timon, pumbaa, i'm down for those grubs. Fuli sighs Kion: something up ful's? Fuli: nah kion. i'm fine. Kion: if you say so. you can come hang with me and bunga if you want. Fuli smiles softly Fuli: thanks kion, but i'm good. Kion nods Kion: suit yourself. hey bunga, you wanna go pull a prank on kiara? Bunga walks by with his collected grubs Bunga: you know it. Kion and bunga run off and jasiri sees fuli looking down Jasiri:(inside head)i wonder what's up with fuli. Fuli runs off Jasiri:(inside head)i know she wants to be alone, but it might not be what she needs. i'm gonna go see for myself. Scene cuts to jasiri looking for fuli she spots her sitting all alone feeling lonely Jasiri: there she is Jasiri walks over to fuli Jasiri: hey, um, fuli? Fuli turns around Fuli: oh. hey jasiri. what do you want? Jasiri: well, i noticed you were sitting here feeling down. and i wanted to see what was up. Fuli: nothing. it's fine. Jasiri: fuli. no one's ever down for no reason. Fuli: that's true. Jasiri: look, i know you don't like me, at all. but maybe if you tell me what's bothering you, it'll make you feel better. i'm all ears. Fuli breaths in Fuli: fine. i'll tell you. Jasiri smiles Jasiri: i knew you'd say yes. Jasiri sits down next to fuli Fuli: you know how our friends all have families? Jasiri: yeah. what about it? Fuli: well...you see that den down there? Jasiri looks to where fuli's pointing Jasiri: yeah. i see it. why? Fuli: that's where i live. and no one else lives there. Jasiri realizes fuli's sadness Jasiri: is...is it because you live alone? Fuli nods yes sadly Fuli: i always denied it from my friends, but i don't have parents. they died a while ago. but they were able to teach me they're survival skills until now. i guess i, like being alone sometimes. it's part of my nature. but the main reason i feel down so easily is because...well- Jasiri: you don't have a family? Fuli feels more sad Fuli: yeah. Jasiri: well fuli, i can relate. heck, my mom was killed right in front of me, i never met my dad, my family life was just a mess. Fuli becomes surprised and looks at jasiri Fuli: you don't have a family either? Jasiri: sadly, no. at least not at the moment. listen fuli. i know you'll never consider me your best friend anytime soon, but just so you know, i'm here for you. and it's okay to be sad. no one's happy all the time. Fuli smiles and hugs jasiri Fuli: thanks jasiri. glad there's one hyena i don't have to punch. Jasiri smiles Jasiri: no problem ful's. Fuli let's go of jasiri Jasiri: and hey. even if it's not biological, you can probably have some friends you consider as members of your family. Fuli: you think so? Jasiri: sure do. Fuli: well, that's a good thing to hear. Jasiri: wanna head back to the lair and play video games? i got sonic mania. Fuli comes to realization that maybe she can trust jasiri Fuli: yeah. i'd like that. Scene cuts to kion and bunga with a marker Kion: dude, this is gonna be hilarious. Bunga: i know right? Kion and bunga walk over to kiara while snickering Kion: let's do it dude. Bunga: yeah. Kion draws a mustache on kiara Kion: classic. i can't wait to see her reaction. Bunga: me neither. let's bail before she wakes up. Kion and bunga walk off while snickering Kion: dude. that was priceless. Bunga: totally. Kion and bunga high five. Kion: wanna head back to my place and watch the legend of kion? Bunga: i'm down. Kion and bunga start running off to kion's house Bunga: so how much time do you give her until she wakes up? Kion and bunga arrive at kion's place Kion: knowing kiara, probably thirty minutes. Kion opens the door and he and bunga head over to the couch where tukio is seen putting down a bowl of popcorn Tukio: hey guys. Kion: hey tukio. what's with the bowl? Bunga: you here to watch tv too? Tukio: you bet i am. i heard about that legend of kion show you guys like so much from zazu, and it sounds like fun. Kion: you bet it is. Kion and bunga hop on the couch Bunga: he has like, all of the episodes on netflix. Kion: let's watch the pilot first since you're new to it tukio. Tukio: kay then. Tukio goes onto netflix and goes to kion's list Kion: alright, now scroll down. Tukio scrolls down until he finds the legend of kion Tukio: dude, isn't that just you with a guitar? Kion: totally different dude tukio. and it's a lot better then you think. Tukio shrugs Tukio: kay then. Tukio starts the pilot episode of the legend of kion Scene cuts to thirty minutes later after they watch the pilot Tukio: wow. that was fantastic. Kion: no kidding right? Bunga: there's a reason we love it. Tukio: and i think i found the reason. Kion walks over to the fridge and grabs a d.r pepper Bunga: how exactly was that formatted? you know, all of our suberban lifestyle traits. Kion: no idea. Kion gulps down his d.r pepper and burps in bunga's face Bunga: whoa kion, that was a good one. and a nasty one. Kion: just cause you're immune to poison doesn't mean you're immune to gas. Kiara walks up to them Kiara: kion. would you like to explain why i have a marker mustache? Kion snickers Kion: no. Kiara: kion, i know you drew on my face. Kion: how? Kiara: because you're one of the only people i know who would be stupid enough do something like this. Kion: no i'm not. Kiara: kion, i'm not an idiot. Kion grabs kiara's face and burps in it Kiara: ah! Kion, bunga, and tukio start laughing Kiara: do you have to do that to everyone!? Kion: yeah. Kiara sighs Kiara: whatever. i'm gonna go clean this off. Kiara walks off Tukio: dude. classic. Tukio high fives kion and bunga Scene cuts to nighttime in the lair with the guard members doing they're normal activities Kion: ha! told you i'd win dude! Bunga: well i'm gonna win next time! Kion: pssh, i doubt it! Ono sighs Ono: they never run out of ways for fighting, do they? Beshte: feels more like friendly arguments though. Tukio swings down on a vine and then frontflips onto a hammock Ono: impressive. Tukio: i've been practicing a lot from my time in the out lands. acrobatics are pretty easy once you get the hand of it. Ono: if i were a predator, i would definatly try that frontflip. Kion: cmon bunga. you're not gonna beat me no matter how hard you try. Bunga: i'd like to see you bet on it. Kion: five bucks says you can't. Bunga: oh, game on dude. Jasiri and fuli are seen lying down on a rock in the room watching the others Jasiri: see fuli? even though you can't choose your biological family, you CAN choose your friend family. and with the friends you made, and the relationships you have with them, i feel like you had a family the whole time. Fuli: you think so jasiri? Jasiri: i know so. Fuli: i do consider them family. and to be honest, you and tukio feel like the newest members. Jasiri: really? Fuli: yeah. Jasiri becomes touched by fuli's words Fuli gets ready to tell jasiri something Fuli: jasiri? Jasiri: yeah fuli? Fuli: i was, wondering. i know i've been a jerk since you came here. Jasiri: well not really that much. Fuli: i know. but still. i've been thinking about it a lot lately, and then i figured, maybe hyena's can be good, and i guess i was just being over cautious. so, you think maybe, we could be actual friends, instead of what we are now? Jasiri smiles Jasiri: yeah. i'd like that. Fuli: i'm glad to hear. and don't worry about having to be all nice with me either. Jasiri positions her butt in front of fuli's face and farts in it Fuli: ah! Jasiri: you can count on it. Fuli looks at jasiri and smiles Fuli: i deserved that. Ono checks his phone Ono: hey guys, it's like, nine o clock. i should probably head home. Beshte: me too. bye guys. Kion: later dudes. Bunga: peace. Tukio: see you tomorrow. Fuli: see you tomorrow guys. Jasiri: later fuli. Jasiri and fuli fist bump and fuli leaves with ono and beshte Kion turns off his xbox Bunga: same time tomorrow kion? Kion and bunga high five Kion: you know it. and don't forget that five. Bunga: whatever dude. peace out. Bunga runs off and kion walks over to jasiri Kion: i saw you and fuli talking. it's nice to see that you're friends now. Jasiri: sure is. i wasn't really all that comftorble with having someone distrust me anyway. Kion: yeah, i'll admit, that's a hard thought to have. i'm glad you guys are getting along though. way better than me and kiara do at times. Jasiri: well, it's because of you that it happened. Kion: you really think so? Jasiri: i know so. Kion smiles Kion: well, i'm glad yo hear that. and i hope it stays like that. Jasiri: so do i. Kion and jasiri high five Kion: gotta bounce. later tukio. Tukio frontflip jumps down to them Tukio: later kion. Kion runs off and jasiri and tukio get into they're perspective beds Tukio: hey jasiri. Jasiri: yeah? Tukio lets a fart loose and jasiri covers her nose Jasiri:(playfully)ah, dude! Fuli is seen watching them as they start laughing Fuli:(inside head)i guess i was wrong about you jasiri. i'm glad we're friends now. Fuli heads off to her den A shadow is seen spying on kion and the others Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Episodes Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan